


La partie de poker

by Ivrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Poker, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrian/pseuds/Ivrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron se lance dans une partie de poker avec Malfoy. L’enjeu est très… spécial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La partie de poker

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sur le couple Ron/Draco, écrit il y a pas mal de temps déjà. Avec un caméo de Pansy et de Millicent. Ne vous en faites pas, elles ne font pas partie du lemon !^^

 

**°°°**

Le jeune homme roux regarda d’un air de défi le serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci, coupant les cartes avec dextérité, lui retourna un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, la belette ?

\- J’ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un quatrième, répondit Ron Weasley.

Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode, les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient à la table de poker avec Draco Malfoy éclatèrent de rire.

\- On joue de l’argent, Weasel, fit Pansy d’un ton venimeux.

\- Pas seulement, rajouta Millicent avec un coup d’œil en coin à Draco.

Les trois jeunes gens se moquaient ouvertement de lui. Ron se sentit rougir, mais ne cilla pas. Il caressa machinalement les quelques pièces d’or qui se promenaient dans sa poche. Ses maigres économies.

Est-ce que ça valait le coup de les risquer pour une partie de poker ?

Oui, ça le valait.

Car cela lui permettrait d’effacer, pour une fois, ce rictus condescendant qui déformait les traits splendides de Draco Malfoy.

Depuis des mois, sachant que la fouine avait le vice du poker, Ron s’était entraîné. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Seuls Harry et Hermione étaient au courant. Ils lui avaient même servi de partenaire, pour l’aider à s’améliorer.

Car Ron Weasley ne rêvait que d’une seule chose. Gagner publiquement contre Draco Malfoy, et paradoxalement, mériter enfin son respect.

\- J’ai de l’argent, dit-il enfin. Pas beaucoup mais j’en ai.

Millicent et Pansy émirent un sifflement moqueur.

\- Incroyable ! Potter t’a **encore** dépanné ? susurra Pansy en accentuant l’intonation sur le mot « encore », ce qui fit rire Millicent.

Ron eut vraiment envie de les tuer. Il remarqua cependant que Draco n’avait rien dit.

\- Alors, vous voulez un quatrième, oui ou non ? redemanda-t-il d’un ton sec.

Millicent ouvrit la bouche pour l’envoyer promener, mais Draco la prit de vitesse.

\- Okay, Weasel. Assieds-toi.

Du coin de l’oeil, Ron vit le sursaut des deux jeunes filles.

\- Mais… Dray, tu sais bien qu’on avait prévu de jouer une partie carrée ? demanda Millicent d’une toute petite voix.

Ron haussa une oreille, intrigué et inquiet. Ils ne jouaient donc pas au poker ?

Dray lui fit un sourire qui lui donna le frisson.

\- Et bien, ou est le problème ? Ron fera le quatrième !

\- Tu n’es pas sérieux ? glapit Pansy, quasiment hystérique.

\- Mais si, Pansy, tout ce qu’il y a de plus sérieux..

Les visages décomposés des deux filles faisaient plaisir à voir, mais Ron, lui, ne comprenait rien et ça l’agaçait franchement.

\- Bon, vous m’expliquez ou je dois deviner tout seul ? explosa-t-il.

Draco le fixa dans les yeux.

\- La partie carrée est une variante du poker, mon cher, expliqua-t-il. On y joue, comme son nom l’indique, à quatre. Quatre manches.

\- Et alors, ou est la différence ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

\- La différence, Ronny boy, reprit le serpentard, c’est que si lors de l’une de ces quatre manches, l’un des joueurs parvient à réunir les quatre as, la partie est terminée. Il crie « partie carrée » et c’est fini.

\- Ben ouais, et alors ?

Il avait beau faire, Ron ne voyait pas ou le blondinet voulait en venir. Millicent essaya de toutes ses forces de se retenir, mais elle explosa de rire.

\- Dis-moi, Ron, demanda Pansy d’un ton doucereux à l’extrême, as-tu une quelconque idée de ce que signifie le terme « partie carrée » ?

\- C’est un terme de poker ?

Le rire de Millicent redoubla. Même Dray ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

\- C’est un terme sexuel, la belette, dit-il. Ça signifie un rapport à quatre. Une partouze, si tu préfères.

Ron était aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que ça vient faire ici ? s’enquit-il, la voix étranglée.

\- Et bien, celui ou celle qui au cours d’une des manches obtient les quatre as peut choisir les trois autres comme partenaires pour la nuit.

\- Les trois autres ? murmura le rouquin.

\- Ou un seul des trois, c’est au choix, reprit Draco, amusé. Alors, la belette, toujours intéressé ?

Ron déglutit péniblement, mais il était hors de question qu’il se défile.

\- Toujours intéressé, répondit-il d’une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Il s’installa, mais alors que Draco allait couper les cartes, il posa la main sur son bras. Les deux jeunes gens eurent l’impression qu’une décharge électrique les secouait, mais aucun ne le laissa paraître.

\- Tu permets que je le fasse ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait toi ? fit agressivement Pansy.

\- Parce que je suis un gryffondor, répondit fièrement le jeune préfet.

Draco eut un sourire en coin en entendant ça.

Ça allait être vraiment trop facile.

***

 _Ipso facto_ , ce ne fut pas le cas. Trois manches plus tard, Ron en avait gagné une, et Draco les deux autres. Le rouquin s’avérait un joueur intuitif et redoutable, même s’il avait perdu tout son argent.

Draco en venait à se demander depuis combien de temps il connaissait ce jeu, et le roux venait de monter en flèche dans son estime. Pas seulement dans son estime, d’ailleurs, mais ça, Malfoy s’interdisait d’y penser.

Pour le moment.

La quatrième et dernière manche était en cours, et personne n’avait encore vu la couleur d’un as. Du moins, c’était ce que pensait Drake.

Il ignorait que dans son coin, un petit rouquin fébrile était aux prises avec sa conscience. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, Ron avait les quatre as en main. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il pouvait hurler «  _Partie carrée !_  » et tout serait terminé.

Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il pouvait avoir Draco Malfoy comme esclave sexuel pour la nuit. Car les sentiments du gryffondor à l’égard du préfet en chef de serpentard étaient tout sauf simples.

Sa haine de ces dernières années s’était transformée en… quelque chose d’autre. Qui avait un rapport direct avec ses fichues hormones ! Mais voilà, Ron hésitait.

Devait-il céder à ses envies, sachant qu’il s’agissait juste de l’histoire d’une nuit et que Malfoy ne l’en mépriserait que davantage ?

 _Non_ , lui soufflait sa conscience.

 _Oui_ , lui murmurait lascivement sa libido.

Ron Weasley n’hésita plus. Il écouta sa libido.

Les doigts tremblants lorsque vint son tour de parler, il posa les quatre cartes bien en vues.

\- Partie carrée, dit-il à haute et intelligible voix.

Les as étaient bien alignés, semblant narguer Draco, Millicent et Pansy. La pomme d’Adam de Draco s’emballa, mais il conserva un visage impassible.

\- Bravo, dit-il enfin. Alors, tu nous choisis tous les trois ou tu choisis l’une des filles ?

Il eut un sourire sarcastique avant d’ajouter :

\- A moins que ton côté gryffondor chevaleresque ne nous tienne quitte ?

Ron lui renvoya un sourire angélique.

\- Tu as tout faux, Draco, répondit-il. C’est toi que je choisis.

L’air choqué de Pansy et Millicent lui fit plaisir à voir. Mais tout de même moins que l’air ahuri du préfet en chef de Serpentard.

\- Mais, Dray ? ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? ! hurla Pansy, furieuse.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Un pari est un pari, Parkinson. Et je ne me défile jamais.

Il se tourna vers Ron, qui le fixait d’un air goguenard.

\- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, dans vingt minutes.

Le gryffondor et les deux filles regardèrent le préfet en chef disparaître hors de la salle de poker.

Ron adressa un sourire moqueur aux deux filles, et fila chez les gryffondors.

***

Vingt minutes plus tard, douché et rasé de près, le rouquin frappa à la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard.

Un Malfoy en peignoir, venant visiblement de se laver, lui aussi, lui ouvrit la porte. Ses deux iris, couleur d’écume, ne laissaient rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

De son côté, Ron s’efforçait d’avoir l’air impassible.

Air qui fut difficile à conserver lorsque Draco ôta son peignoir et s’assit, entièrement nu, sur le lit.

La respiration de Ron se bloqua un bon moment. Le blond était vraiment… magnifique. Le gryffondor laissa courir son regard sur les pectoraux musclés par le quidditch, le ventre plat, les hanches étroites, avant de se perdre dans la forêt claire de son entrejambe.

Comme hypnotisés, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le membre épais et long, en état avancé d’excitation.

\- Arrête de me mater comme ça, Weasley, tu m’excites, fit tranquillement Draco.

\- Ce n’est pas le but du jeu ? demanda Ron d’une voix enrouée.

Le serpentard eut un rictus amusé.

\- Si, en effet. Bon, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Le cerveau de Ron travaillait à toute vapeur. Il pouvait demander au blond tout ce qu’il voulait. Tout. Il avait un esclave pour plusieurs heures.

Un esclave sexuel… qui n’éprouverait jamais que du mépris pour lui.

Un sentiment de lassitude s’abattit soudain sur le jeune roux. Il n’avait rien d’un serpentard, même s’il s’était cru l’espace d’un instant capable d’agir comme eux. Non, lui était gryffondor jusqu’au bout des ongles.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes d’humilier Harry et Hermione, dit-il enfin. Je te tiens quitte du reste.

Il se détourna pour partir, et entendit Draco murmurer quelque chose dans son dos. Sa main appuya sur la poignée de la porte, mais elle était fermée.

\- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Le blond le rejoignit, le bloquant contre le mur.

\- Quand on allume un incendie, petit rouquin, murmura Draco d’une voix enrouée, il faut l’éteindre, après.

Il prit la main du jeune homme et la posa sur sa virilité dressée.

\- Caresse-moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Et Ron obéit, fasciné par ce regard de prédateur. Il amorça un lent mouvement de va et vient autour de la chair fine, dure et douce à la fois.

La bouche de Draco se posa sur la sienne, et avec un soupir, Ron sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin et chercher la sienne.

Durant quelques minutes, ils s’embrassèrent comme des affamés. Ron se rendit à peine compte que son compagnon le déshabillait. Ce ne fut qu’en sentant deux mains aux doigts fins se poser sur ses fesses qu’il sursauta.

\- Dray… je…

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

\- J’ai envie de toi, Ron.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, s’embrassant, se caressant, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe.

Plus tard, allongé sur le ventre, au paradis, Ron sentait son amant couvrir son dos de baisers avides.

\- Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, Ronny.

Tout d’abord, le roux ne comprit pas. Mais il sentit bientôt une main douce écarter ses fesses. Une décharge électrique le secoua lorsqu’une langue taquine s’insinua dans son intimité, caressant la chair élastique.

C’était une si agréable torture que Ron crispa les doigts sur les draps, les froissant sauvagement.

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

\- Oooh… oui… Par Merlin…. Continue !

Le mouvement de la langue s’intensifia, et Ron remua des hanches en cadence, frottant son sexe douloureux contre les draps.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sous l’infernale caresse buccale.

\- Dray, je n’en peux plus !

Draco n’était pas loin d’exploser, lui non plus. Son membre durci lui rappelait à quel point il avait envie du rouquin, et ce, depuis des mois. Il le fit retourner sur le dos, observant ses joues empourprées, ses yeux voilés de désir, son souffle rapide.

Le fruit du péché.

Avec un corps à se damner.

Ron passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un mouvement d’invite inconsciente, et ondula du bassin contre la virilité de son compagnon.

\- Je veux te prendre, murmura Draco d’une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Ron saisit sa baguette, tombée à côté du lit, et marmonna un bref sort de lubrification. Puis il s’empara du membre raidi de son compagnon, et le regard voilé, toute pudeur envolée, il le positionna contre son intimité, tout en ondulant sensuellement du bassin. 

Il noua ensuite ses jambes autour des hanches du serpentard, et celui-ci pénétra lentement en lui, centimètre par centimètre.

\- Bouge avec moi, haleta-t-il.

Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir en rythme, tout d’abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les mains soudées sous les fesses de Ron, Draco allait et venait avec frénésie, son visage tendu par la montée de la jouissance. Dans la chambre, on n’entendait plus que leurs soupirs de plaisir, et le claquement de leur peau en sueur l’une contre l’autre.

Lèvres entrouvertes, haletant et gémissant sous les coups de boutoir de son amant, Ron s’abandonnait à la fièvre de l’instant.

Draco sentit soudain le corps du gryffondor se cabrer contre le sien, entendit un cri, et un liquide chaud arrosa son ventre. Dans un ultime spasme, il se figea à son tour, puis rejoignit son amant dans l’extase.

Epuisés, étroitement serrés l’un contre l’autre, ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle, dans un silence étrangement confortable.

\- Je t’aime, Dray, murmura soudain Ron.

Il ne savait pas comment sa déclaration allait être reçue. Mais il ne pouvait pas garder le silence plus longtemps sur ses sentiments.

Pas après ce moment magique.

Draco releva la tête, à la fois surpris et heureux. Son visage s’adoucit, il posa sa bouche contre l’oreille du jeune roux et lui murmura tendrement :

\- Idem, Ronny boy.

Les deux adolescents se lovèrent l’un contre l’autre, sentant un sommeil apaisé les gagner peu à peu.

\- Finalement, c’était plutôt une bonne idée, cette partie de poker, murmura Ron d’une voix ensommeillée, au bout de quelques minutes.

Draco avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres pleines.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Les rewiews sont toujours grandement appréciées... Et bonnes fêtes à tout le monde !^^


End file.
